Conventionally, in an automobile, protection from sunlight is afforded by an opaque sun visor. Due to the inherent limitations of opaque sun visors, transparent auxiliary visors are already known to provide complementary protection, particularly from the headlights of oncoming cars. However, these prior art devices suffer from disadvantages or limitations known to those skilled in the art. In particular, the prior art devices are not conveniently mountable, demountable and adjustable while driving.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device which may mitigate the disadvantages or limitation of prior art devices.